


you left me no choice but to stay here forever

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memories, Sad Kara Danvers, Songfic, basically it's just kara reflecting on the past, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Kara reflects on Lena and her. Set post-Crisis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	you left me no choice but to stay here forever

Kara pushes past the door, listening to the familiar jingling of the bell as she walks into Noonan's.

The fresh smell of pastries and roasted coffee greets her as she walks up to the counter for her daily morning order.

Lisa greets her with a bright smile.

"Hey, Kara! The usual?"

Kara smiles back, less sunny than she usually is, but it doesn't bother Lisa. 

"Please."

"Alright! Two sticky buns and a black coffee coming up!"

Kara leans against the counter and watches Lisa work patiently, only to hear a question addressed to her.

"When did you start drinking black coffee anyway? I remember you used to always drink some milky latte with caramel drizzles and tons of sugar."

Kara chuckles shortly and hums along to the song playing through the speakers before answering.

"I guess I prefer black coffee."

Lisa shrugs her shoulders and hands her the cup of fresh coffee.

"Here you go. Have a good day, Kara!"

Kara smiles in return, thanking Lisa quietly before moving away from the counter.

She walks over to her booth in the corner and places the cup of coffee and the two sticky buns down as she leans her head back against the seat. For a moment she can almost remember what it used to be like.

She can feel Lena's presence just across from her, hear Lena laughing along to a joke she's just told, see Lena just there, just across the table.

If only she hadn't ruined everything, Lena would be right there, like she used to be.

Kara remembers the cold ice, the even colder words, and shivers. She sees the glowing green of the kryptonite cannons, pointed straight at her as she raises her arms above her head.

The memories mix with the bright green of Lena's eyes, warm and kind on movie nights and at lunches together. She remembers walking through the park together, Lena tucked into her side on the colder days of winter. She remembers sitting down on the bench and watching the birds migrate South, sitting on rooftops as she points out the constellations to Lena.

_"I've always loved the stars,"_ she would explain.

And Lena would always agree. _"Me too."_

She remembers the warmer days of summer, when the leaves on the trees were still bright, lush greens. She remembers forcing Lena to take a break on weekends, taking days off work together, road trips as they head to whatever landmarks Kara finds along the way.

She remembers the way the air would get colder as fall set in, as the leaves turned golden-brown and orange, covering paths and making new ones as they would walk through National City together. Lunches became more frequent, movie nights even more so as they grew closer.

She remembers the moments in between, when Lena would get drunk enough on movie nights or game nights that she would stay after, toeing the invisible line between friends and something more, the line they never crossed.

The line Kara never let them cross, too wrought with guilt about her identity to make a move.

If only they had done something, if only Kara had followed Lena's footsteps instead of being left behind, alone.

She hears Lena's heartbeat, thumping away calmly before her name echoes through her mind, Lena's familiar tenor curling around the syllables.

Her eyes snap open as she feels a ghost of a hand placed over her own and with it, the sounds of the restaurant come back to her.

She withdraws her hand quickly and tucks it into a pocket as she picks the cup of coffee back up, the reality of where they are setting in.

Lena, on the other side of National City, working with none other than Lex. Kara, left behind, still at the Noonan's they would frequent.

The coffee is bitter and dark, exactly the way Lena always likes, and Kara relishes in it.

The dark liquid swirls around when she sets it back down and she reaches for one of the sticky buns to take a bite.

The sun rises a little higher in the sky, hidden away behind a cloud cover.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is really just short thing because i heard the bonus track for tswift's album and couldn't help myself
> 
> thanks for reading to anyone who does :)
> 
> i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
